DOThackRYN
by Damaskia Angelic
Summary: The 16 year old, Ryn, get on the wanted page again, and when her friend tries to help, she only makes things worse. Funny story, and hopefully not a oneshot I'm sure that it'll continue.


.Hack/ Ryn

Okaysies, suu! Thou art Damaskia Angelic, and I'm here to put up my new story! yayy! ...Ok, I know, it's been a while, but yes. I am going to start writing a story. Yes. I _will_. You _can't_ stop me _You can't._ I SAID NOO!

**Disclaimer: I will not ever own .hack, unfortunately, but the characters Ryn and Chihiro belong to ME! Erm…the NPC, she's uh…something….else….If you have watched the anime, you'll know exactly what the NPC looks like, lol.**

Anyways, teh key ish below, and happy reading!; please review if you have the time!

**Key**:

_italics are most likely...they are most definitely thoughts. When there is a break in the story, please try to keep on track who is going to be thinking this stuff._

As for normal lettering, there's no other specialfull types of wording. Sorry.

On with the dag-nab story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------- **.hack/ **Ryn

Ryn waited in the feild impatiently, with her arms crossed and a face to match.

_where the hell is Chihiro? ..4:30, no? God..I have to get used to this, in reality, too._

To Ryn's surprise..

She was about to start tapping her foot when a weird-looking NPC popped out of the ground.

"UNYA!" She yelled, scared half to death.

Oh yea, Ryn liked manga alot.

The NPC was very little, like, 4-6 inches tall. She had a plum-pink hair, with a white hat to match, as well.

She had a bright, but scary, smile on her face. And what THE HELL was that she was wearing! Ryn couldn't tell.

"Congratulations!"

the little bot chirped.

"You are the first winner of the new lottery! You have the power to make 3 wishes...all that are allowed to not abide by ANY of the rules! What is your first wish, Miss?"

Ryn gave the NPC bot a sceptical look, then picked up the bot and held her in her hand.

"Any wish? The rules don't count?"

"Yup!" -

Ryn thought a moment, and then it snapped and came to her.

"I know I know! I want 'Data Drain'!"

"Wish granted."

The NPC suddenly sounded uninterested when the Ryn jumped up and down sqealing.

"Now, hurry up and make your other two wishes, I don't have all day.."

TT

Ryn stopped and glared at the doll

"Hell _yea_ you do. Whether you like it or not."

Sumomo turned away and looked at her nails

"hey, we can be friends or enemies, you choose."

Ryn was steaming with anger by now.

The NPC glanced at Ryn's expression.

"Hey..they only pay me to be cute and cuddly for the first wish, so frikkin hurry up."

Ryn stood still now, with a blank face on. She walked over to the NPC and picked her up, suddenly.

"HEY! WhAt're you DOING? AHH! hELP!"

as botty here screamed this like the little girl she was, Ryn walked over to a seemingly nearby cliff, that over-looked a hot-spring.

She held the bot like godzilla held the damsel in distress. Only..casually like a barbie, with Ryn holding it by her sides, and letting it bounce against the side of her hip as

she walked.

She then held the small NPC out over the ledge.

"AHHHHHH! OK I'M SORRY I'LL BE NICE FOR FREE, I SWEAR! JUST PLEEEAASE DON'T DROP ME OR ANYTHI--

"That's not the point." - Ryn said as she still wore that blank face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!"

unluckily for the little bum, she almost landed on the ground to her quick death, but instead water shot up from what we now know was a _geiser_, with a hot spring BY it.

Her body was moving around rapidly, at the top of the water, flying like a now broken barbie doll.

She screamed before, of course, she flew in pieces from the boiling water.

Ryn cackled.

I think think the real reason for random murder with her was was because she was saving everyone else who would win the new 'lottery' from this little crack-pot.

Either _that_, or she wanted to be in the records, who knows.

-----------

Chihiro rushes furiously into her room, throwing her backpack practically against the wall when she got in the door.

But she stopped and seemed smile before getting onto her computer PC.

_I'll pay for THIS in a moment. I can't BELIEVE that 'new shortcut'. last time I listen to my cousins._

On the homepage, she saw the usual updates from the staff before she logged on.

An image of her friend, looking quite annoyed, stood by the big bold print: WANTED; LOCAL NPC KILLER

chihiro's expression was priceless.

("OH CRAP, What ON EARTH did that short temper do for you NOW? The whole world has probably seen you now, you idiot!")

She logged fully onto the feild they were suppose to meet, without taking as much as a glance back at the article.

Surprisingly, Ryn was still there, only she was sitting on the edge of the bridge, over-looking the river.

She looked remorsefull about the whole thing, hard to believe.

_na, probably not. That's not Ryn._

She walked to Ryn, and she still didn't look up from the river.

Finally, chihiro sat down and let her legs dangle over the edge as well, staring at the water.

"So you're wanted..._again_."

these were the only words for minutes on end, but they were the only ones spoken since Chi'ro had logged fully on.

A small steam boat with some casual's came rutting along towards them just then.

Still without a response, Ryn unexpectedly jumped off the bridge and onto it when it came close enough.

Chihiro could see and hear everything.

Ryn looked at people on the boat in front of her, and noticed they were knights. Then, as she scanned her other surroundings, she noticed they were ALL knights except a girl with short blue hair, that she knew was none other than Subaru, leader of the Crimson Knights.

Ryn's current expression--- '-' ...

Subaru smiled and seemed to chuckle.

"We've been looking for you, Ryn. In fact, _alot_ of people have."

Ryn's expression of fear crept across her face.

Chihiro jumped onto the boat just then, as it passed through the other side of the bridge. She landed just between the two, weilding her heavy sword.

"What are going to do!"

Subaru looked at her with a blank face.

"Send out your knights and I'll make sure they're dealt with quickly but swiftly." Chihiro said, glaring at her still.

"I believe you have just threatened me." Subaru was looking mad, now

"You've got alot of courage, Heavy Blade. Step down before I send all these guards against you."

"No!"

Ryn noticed that Chihi had just made Subaru mad, and wondered whether she was angered this easily, having full protection from her guards and all.

"I won't let you take Ryn!" said Chihiro.

Ryn shrugged and rolled her eyes.  
_she can be so naive sometimes_, Ryn thought.

"God, Chihi-kun, calm down. You're making this too dramatic." Ryn muttered a little loudly in the background.

In the background, though you see, is not where Subaru and Chihiro were at the moment.

In fact, they were in their own little world for a few seconds.

Chihiro turned in Ryn's direction suddenly and tried to run her into the river.

Unfortunately though, the knights had caught them before even getting to the edge.

They soon found themselves back-to-back, surrounded by the knights.

"You are such an idiot, you know that, Chihi-kun?"

"What?" Chihiro gritted through her teeth, looking over her shouldered angily.

"You're the one you got yourselves onto the News page, apparently, for the last 4 hours!"

"Shutup. That's a record, and you know it! So now thanks to you, it's probably gonna stick there on the homepage for a few more weeks..."

Ryn trailed off, which was a rare event for Chihiro. The knights had suddenly held back their weapons. This seemed to be at Subaru's command.

"So what are the charges, then?" Chihiro said, sweatdropping.

Chihiro--- ;;

She looked over at Subaru, who's face had calmed down a bit.

"You know, for the both of us." Chihi added.

Ryn leered over her shoulder.

"US!" she screamed, showing some fang from her mouth.

Subaru closed her eyes and smiled.

"Well, Ryn doesn't have any charges that I'm aware of.

Subaru falttened her eyes at Chihiro.

"_You_, on the other hand, have threatened me and my knights; That's a chargable act, I'm afraid."

Ryn took a few steps away and crossed her arms.

"I _wanted_ to tell you, Chihiro, but seeing as you were too busy being blinded by your arrogance, you ignored me while you played Hero."

Chihiro blinked.

"I--tcha..._what? what the hell!_"

Ryn walked away again and shrugged.

"I haven't got time for this."

and logged out.

Chihiro was left standing dangerously close to Subaru, but instead chose to sit and stare at the spot Ryn logged off.

They all turned towards Chihiro now, but she still stared with her jaw-dropped exression at the spot Ryn dissapeared.

Chihiro seemed unfazed that they all were ready to attack and get herself under control now, until she sweatdropped and looked at a nearby guard.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes: **

hahaha! I'm so happy I finally got this story started. It's really a long story how this story made itself, if I do say so myself. To be honest, it started funnily when me and Ryn, or Char, whatever you'd like to call my friend, had our first little RPG over AIM. It was so stupid, that now I realize it was good stupid. I think I'll coach her into doing another part of this series, again sometime. If not, then I've got my own ways of leading on this story. )

**Damaskia Angelic: **I hope I didn't add TOO much detail, because I think it went well, no?

**Ryn: **..._where the hell did you come up with that name?_

**Damaskia Angelic: **...

--but don't get me wrong, folks, Char is really a nice person. She's cute half the time, too, so you can't not love her. Oh yea, and if I didn't love her enough allready, she wouldn't be in this Fanfiction, lol! XD jk,jk.

Oh yeas, as another note, I might think of putting in another few characters, if that's ok with _Ryn._ Wish me luck.

As an ending note, please review if you have anything to say, I'm open to comments and un-comment...thingies...yea.

- Ciao!


End file.
